The Danes First Day of Kindergarden
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's the first day of school for Luke and Lorelai's twin's Hanna and Zach and surprise Rory is thier teacher!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Rory and Logan are in bed and Rory is going through her stuff to teach her first day of kindergarden and Logan is doing a sudoku puzzle.

''so are you ready or nervous about teaching your first day of kindrgarden tomorrow?'' he asks her

''oh I'm ready excited and just a little bit nervous but I'll be fine.'' she tells him

''well that's good.'' he says

''yea...oh.'' she says

''what?'' he question's her

''nothing there's just these name on my attendance role that sound's filimar Hanna and Zachary Danes I wonder if they are my mom and Luke's kid's.'' she says

''I don't know probably.'' Logan says

''I havn't talked to them since I made that stupid mistake of dropping out of Yale she will never forgive me for that.'' she tells him

''yea but you also went back and graduated with your degree.'' he tells her

''yea I know but they didn't attend my graduation because they were busy with the babies who were just born.'' she tells him

''I just wonder what they are like.'' she says

''I don't know I guess you will find out tomorrow right?'' he question's her

''right.'' she says

''okay well I'm tired got a big day tomorrow so g-night Logan.'' she says and kisses him ''I love you.'' she tells him

''g-night sweetie love you too.'' he says and kisses her back

Rory turn's off her light on her side of the bed and fluff's her pillow and lay's down and closes her eyes.

At Lorelai's Luke and Lorelai are in bed reading magazine's.

''can you believe that our babies are starting kindergarden tomorrow.'' Lorelai says

''I know.'' he says

''you nervous?'' she asks him and looks at him

''oh yea but they are going to do so great.'' he tells her

''oh yea I guess I'm giess I'm just nervous because I'm worried about Zach because I think it's going to be harder for me because he's more of the quite shy one and Hanna is the more out going talkitive one.'' she tells him

''god I haven't been this nervous since Rory started kindergarden You know, I remember the day I met Lane. It was Rory's first day of kindergarten, and she insisted on wearing my "Chico and the Man" t-shirt, which I thought would either elicit confused shrugs or label her as a weird '70s-sitcom kid. And we walked in the classroom, and Lane came running up to her and offered to share her crayons with her. And I was so grateful, 'cause I thought even if Lane turned out to be a psycho, bad-seed, serial-killer kid, at least Rory had a friend. Who knew it would turn out to be a lifelong friendship?'' she asks him

''I know it's okay relax they are going to be and do fine and you have told me that story 100 times.'' he tells her

''oh I'm sorry but I'm just hoping that our babies end up the same way.'' she tells him

''yea they will.'' he says and kisses her

''well g-night hun.'' she says and kisses him

''night.'' he says

Lorelai lays down and goes to sleep.

Luke finish's reading his magazine then turn's off his light and kisses her cheek and wrap's his arm around her and goes to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Lorelai get's up early and shower's and get's dressed and ready to take the kid's to thier first day of school and sits on the edge of the bed and cries and sniffles and it accidently wakes Luke.

''hey what's wrong?'' he asks her

''oh hey I'm...I'm sorry did I wake you?'' she asks him

Luke comes down to the end of the bed.

''hey shhh it's going to be okay.'' he rubls her back and hold;s her

''I know your nervous.'' he tells her

Lorelai just nods and cries into his chest.

Lorelai hold's onto him and get's all her emotions out onto his teeshirt then pull's away.

''I'm okay.'' she tells him and wipes her eye's.

''you sure?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she tells him and nod's

''okay.'' he says and sits and watches her

''I have to go downstair's and pack the kid's lunches go back to sleep and sleep in for a little bit longer and I also have to start getting the kid's up and get them ready anyway's.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her cheek and lays down and tries to go back to sleep for a little while longer.

Lorelai goes downstair's and into the kitchen to pack the kid's lunches then wakes the kid's up and help's them get dressed and fed and ready for school.

''okay you guy's are ready why don't you guy's go run upstair's and wake your daddy while I finish packing your backpack's.'' she tells them

''otay come on Zachy!'' she says and takes his hand and run's upstair's into the bedroom with him

Hanna and Zach get up on the bed and wake up

''daddy daddy get up it's the fwist day of scwhool!'' Hanna says

''hey guy's good morning okay okay I'm getting up.'' he tells them and shoo's them out of the room while he get's dressed and ready and comes down into the kitchen.

''morning hun.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''morning baby.'' he says and kisses her back

''okay you guy's ready get your backpack's on.'' Lorelai tells them

Luke help's them and they leave the house and walk over to the school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke and Lorelai walk the kid's into the school and help them find thier classroom and bring them there. Rory see's them and walks over to them.

''Hi guy's I'm what ar your name's?'' she asks them

''Hi I'm Hanna Elizabeth Danes and this is my browther Zachwary William Danes.'' Hanna tells her proudly and confidently

''well it's very nice to meet you guy's I'm going to be your teacher this year and we are going to have alot of fun together.'' Rory tells them

''Ro...Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''Oh Mom,Luke!'' Rory says

''Rory'' Luke says

''yo...your a teacher?'' Lorelai asks her

''I am yea.'' Rory tells her mom

''oh.'' Lorelai says and nods

''yea I went back to school after I dropped out and graduated and got my degree in education.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says and nods again

''yea and you obviously wern't there or didn't care to see me graduate now I have other parent's to meet so I have to go.'' Rory tells her

''wait!'' Lorelai says

''what!'' Rory says

''can I get a hug?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just stop's in her tracks and looks at her and walk's away.

Lorelai looks at her like shes about to cry.

''oh boy come on come with me.'' Luke tells her

''No I have to say good-bye to my babies first.'' Lorelai says

''they are fine come on.'' he says and takes her outside and let's her cry again his chest

''shh I'm here it's going to be alright.'' he tells her and rubs her back 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''sh..my daughter hates me.'' she cries into Luke's chest

''shh.'' he rubs her back

''come on let's go to the diner and lay you down so you can relax for a little while.'' he tells her

Lorelai shakes her head ''no I have to go to work.'' she tells him

''you can't go to work when you are like this.'' he tells her and just stands there holding her more for a few minutes longer

Lorelai finally stops crying and just relaxes against his chest for a few minutes.

Luke wrap's his arm around her back as they walk to the diner and go in and he takes her upstairs and lays down with her holding her comforting her.

''shhh sleep sweetie.'' he tells her

Lorelai just nods and closes her eyes snuggled against his chest.

Luke hold's her until she is fast asleep.

a little while later Lorelai is dead to the world and Luke get's up carefully and slowly not to disturb Lorelai and goes down to the diner and Kirk is sitting at the counter.

''oh hey Kirk what can I get you?'' Luke asks him

''patty melt and a coke.'' Kirk tells him

''do you want cut into squares or stars today

''half and half?'' Kirk questions

''coming up.'' Luke says

''so wheres Lorelai?'' Kirk asks him

''oh upstairs asleep we had a long morning the twins started kindergarden and she took it really hard.'' Luke tells him

''I remember when I started kindergarden oh did mother cry like a baby.'' he tells him

''yea Kirk it's a natural instinct for mothers to cry on thier children's or child's first day of school.'' Luke tells him and then looks at him oddly and goes to get started on his patty melt 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A while later Lorelai wakes up upstairs and just feel's the bed ''Luke?'' she says and sits up and rub's and open's her eyes and looks around and notice's that he's not there and get's up and goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

''ugh'' she groans and fixes her hair before she goes back downstairs into the diner.

''oh hey Kirk.'' she says and sit's next to him and looks at Luke

''well well well hello Lorelai.'' Kirk says

''coffee?'' Luke asks her

''pleaseee.'' she says

Luke pours some some and watches her sip it.

''mmm thank you.'' she says

''so I heard that the twin's started kindergarden today.'' he tells her

''they sure did.'' she tells him sipping her coffee and looks at him

''how ya doing you doing okay?''

''Lorelai sigh's and takes a deep breath ''I'm feeling a little better I guess thank's for asking dad.'' she says and smiles at him

''good.'' Luke says and smiles back at her and looks in her eyes that he loves so much and is glad that he married her.

''what?'' Luke asks her

''nothing do you think they are doing okay?'' Lorelai asks him

''I'm sure they are doing great and are just fine sweetie.'' he tells her and holds her hand and smiles

''yea.'' she says watching him 


End file.
